


Dishes

by windandthestars



Series: Everything's On Fire [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is quiet, contemplative, her movements slow and repetitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

He breathes in quietly, freezing awkwardly in his attempt to shift his weight off his aching knee when he thinks for a moment that she might turn and spot him in the doorway watching her. He hadn’t stopped here intending to watch her, but because he had needed a break from the perpetual motion that had followed him throughout the day. When she hadn't turned at the sound of his bumbling approach, however, he had stayed, drawn in by the sight before him.

It's her turn to do the dishes again, a chore that circulated around and arrived back before each of them far too rapidly. Kate in particular was fond of complaining of this fact, frequently and at various volume levels especially when he was around, seeing as he was the one that saw to the scheduling. This is not one of those moments. It takes him only seconds to realize that, as tired as he is, because at least he hadn't lost that, the ability to see what others overlooked.

It's what he's not seeing, however, that strikes him in this moment, because while it is Kate who's elbow deep in water at the sink it might as well be Magnus or any of the others. Kate is quiet, contemplative, her movements slow and repetitive. She's cleaning out the inside of a pot, washing away whatever remnants of their dinner remained.

Having washed that pot himself only days before, he knows how difficult the task can be, it's bottom grooved from use and the abuse it had suffered when Kate, frustrated and angry, had attacked it with forks and knives, sharp abrasive metal pads, wearing grooves in the bottom which now clung to every molecule it could.

Her elbow slips past her back, jutting out along side her hip and he hears the pot shift in the sink with a quiet splash followed by a rustle as Kate tosses her head, the motion that had left him frozen, trying to shift the hair from her eyes.

There's more movement, this time behind him, and he feels Magnus approach until her presence is no longer a shadow in the gloomy expanse of the living room but a warmth by his side. She breathes out, gently, quietly against his ear and he smiles with her. "It's quite nice, isn't it?" She comments unnecessarily and he hears Kate laugh, it's not as light a sound as it had been before they had come here but it's made freely and for now that's enough.

"You know what would be even nicer?" Kate asks, still not turning as he and Magnus continue to watch. "If one of you stopped perving on me, or Will," Kate adds for Magnus' benefit, "and helped me with this pot before I change my mind and shoot the bottom out with Krista’s gun."


End file.
